ATJ Deleted Chapters
by Zexion666
Summary: Bits of All That Jazz that I had to take out. Enjoy!
1. Tidbit 1

Tidbit 1-Part 13

Ratchet talks about Amy passing out during her ankle surgery, and Jetfire is forced to make a difficult decision

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ratchet sighed, and walked over to the window with his hands in his pockets. "Do you remember that first surgery? When your right synoval hinge was shattered?"

Amy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember."

Chromia looked at Bumblebee confused.

Bumblebee mouthed. _Her ankle broke_.

_Ohhh_. Chromia nodded.

Ratchet turned, leaned his back against the wall next to the window, and folded his arms. "During your recovery period from the anesthesia, my equipment registered hypovolemic shock." He explained.

Amy, usually savvy to most medical terminology since her dad had been in the military as a doctor, tried to convince herself that she had heard Ratchet wrong. "Say again?

"Hypovolemic shock." Ratchet said again.

Again, Chromia looked at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrugged.

Chromia nodded, her mouth open slightly as if she wanted to ask a question.

Ratchet sighed. "In layman's terms, it means-"

"My heart couldn't supply my body with enough blood to compensate for what I was losing." Amy explained, interrupting Ratchet.

Chromia, Bumblebee, and Ratchet especially, all looked at Amy dumbfounded.

Chromia pursed her lips. "So...?"

"I was bleeding to death." Amy gasped slightly. She looked at Ratchet as the blood drained from her face. "Am I dreaming all of this?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I was not finished."

Amy waved her hand. "Finish."

"You had no open wound." Ratchet said simply. "My instruments all read that you were losing mass amounts of blood, but there was no way for it to get out."

"I love that you're speaking in layman's terms, but it just doesn't sound right." Amy said in utter shock.

"I have my doubts as to the validity of your statement." Ratchet said.

"That's a little better." Amy held her stomach with her right arm. "Okay, I'm okay, I'm not dead."

"Amy-" Bumblebee started.

"I'm okay." Amy said shakily. "I just...technically bled to death in that dream I had." She closed her eyes.

"Dream?" Chromia jumped up. "What dream?"

Amy looked at the woman, her eyes wide. "A scorpion," Amy said cautiously. "It was attacking me for a little blue stick." She leaned back. "Anyway, it was just a stupid dream."

"That's not true, Amy," Bumblebee started. "You found half of the key at your dwelling!"

Amy sighed. "Yeah..." She looked down. "But no scorpion, so...it was just a dream, right?"

Ratchet folded his arms. "I have to agree with Bumblebee. Your dream holds a certain significance to your consciousness."

Amy glanced up. "I don't follow."

"Neither do I!" Chromia huffed. "Speak plain cybertron!"

Bumblebee snickered.

"As I was saying," Ratchet scratched his head. "Amy, in your dream, you say you were attacked."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, it really frickin' hurt, too."

"The scorpion you are referring to is called Scorponok." Ratchet further explained. "It is not a cognizant being."

Chromia's eye twitched.

"Meaning it does not think for itself. It is given explicit instructions, and as long as it is functional, it will carry them out." Ratchet placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"So, it was given an order to kill me?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Not you specifically, no." Ratchet said.

Chromia coughed, and muttered something in Cybertron.

Ratchet sighed. "It was not sent to kill you." He gave Chromia a pointed look.

Chromia held her hands up innocently.

Bumblebee frowned at the woman in fatigues.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jetfire paced the command center, a single data file displayed on the screen. "This is impossible!" He bellowed.

"No, it is _improbable_." Inferno glowered at the pacing Vice Commander. "Would you stop pacing, Commander?"

"No!" Jetfire paused to yell, and glared at Inferno for a moment longer then sat down.

Inferno went about opening a couple of related data files.

"Does she know?" Jetfire asked.

"Unlikely." Inferno said matter-of-factly. "Memories, dates, names, a basic life have all been implemented. She is unaware of who, or what she really is."

Jetfire took a deep proverbial breath. "Why didn't any of Optimus's team suspect anything? The little thing she carries around should have been a dead giveaway."

"One would think," Inferno looked at Jetfire. "If you know what you are looking for." He looked back at the screen and pulled up the file about Trigger. "We know the small one's designation."

"Yeah." Jetfire stood by Inferno at the console. "But why _her_?"

"When it was re-activated it probably instantaneously assimilated her." Inferno sighed, and folded her arms.

Jetfire nodded. "Guess that makes her lucky."

Inferno scoffed. "Are you kidding? The lucky ones _died_."

Jetfire slapped the back of Inferno's head with a resounding _clank_.

"sorry, sir!" Inferno bowed. "Yes, very lucky, but there is still the fact that we need to tell her."

Jetfire glared.

"Sir!" Inferno saluted.

Jetfire's optics dimmed as he thought. "She doesn't know, right?"

"Not to the knowledge of anyone here, sir." Inferno said officially. "Chromia was dispatched to gather intelligence, sir, and find out how much the girl may already know."

Jetfire nodded. "Good. I'll go, too. Maybe I can come with something to get her back here to the base."

"Very good, sir! But-...um..." Inferno's arm lowered.

"Yeah, what now?" Jetfire turned.

"It's Optmus's team, sir. They are...attached to her." Inferno muttered.

Jetfire sighed. "Yeah, I know, but...to coin one of Angie's phrases _Shit happens_."

Inferno sulked. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

Jetfire held his head. "Go ahead, just make it quick." He groaned. "I'm on a tight schedule now.

"I do not wish to be part of your plans, sir." Inferno said hesitantly.

Jetfire turned, a little stunned. Inferno had always been first to follow him into battle, so why so hesitant now? "Very well, soldier. You can stay here, and,I dunno, monitor...stuff."

"Thank you, sir." Inferno saluted.

Jetfire started to leave, and was halfway out the door.

"Oh, by the way, sir!" Inferno called.

Jetfire groaned. "What, what, what?" He growled, and turned. "What is it, and how many more _by the ways_ are there?"

"Our recon team checked in today, sir." Inferno said.

"Oh," Jetfire thought for a second. "That's good, but we might not need the commander."

Inferno looked confused. "Why is that, sir?"

" 'Cause I'm here, why could we possibly need _him_ for?" Jetfire waved. "See ya!"

Inferno sighed. "Aye, sir."

After transforming to his synthoid form, Jetfire ran around the base, the sound of his rubber thongs echoing off the walls. He slid to a stop at a fork in the path, and turned to look down each new direction before sprinting off to the right. He ran as fast as he could to the OR, told Firestar to meet him topside in twenty minutes, and continued off to find his human companion.

Angie sat outside the SW maintenance tunnel, enjoying the slight breeze from the cooling fan. Sparkplug sat across from her, holding a black iPod. He ran his thumb along the selection slider, browsing the songs.

"You got Rascal Flatts in there?" Angie asked, unwrapping a large cube of purple bubblegum. "Here, you want half?"

Sparkplug glanced up with his eyes, his optics blinking once.

"Riiight." Angie popped the chunk in her mouth. "Wobob." She said around the blob of gum.

Synthoid Jefire walked up just as Angie said _Wobob_. "What?" The red-head asked exasperated.

Angie snorted, and had to cover her mouth as sticky, purple spit came out of her mouth.

Sparkplug shook his head slowly at Angie then looked back down at the iPod. "Oi found it." He said.

Jetfire sighed. "Okay, kids, get your gear on, we're going for a ride." He clapped his hands.

"Woh?" Angie warbled.

"Come on!" Jetfire grabbed her arm. "You too, chuckles." He pointed at Sparkplug.

Sparkplug rolled his optics, and stood.

"And put more clothes on, Spark, we're going into public." Jetfire released Angie's arm. "Kid," He said exasperated at Angie. "Wash up. I don't think Firestar wants you sticky-ing up her interior."

Angie groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Whab Furstuhr hab do wihb uf?"

Sparkplug sighed. "Don't tolk with your mouth full."

Angie grumbled something in gobs-of-gum-in-your-mouth speak, and stormed away.

"Where's she going?" Jetfire asked Sparkplug. Sparkplug glowered at Jetfire. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Oim not glaring." Sparkplug sat flatly.

"Yes you are! You're givin' me that look..._again_!" Jetfire growled.

"This is how I look." Sparkplug said slowly then turned, and walked away to get dressed.

Angie sat in the OR next to a suitcase with stickers from all over the world on it. She pulled on a pair of brown suede boots that extended to mid-thigh then sat for a minute.

"Oh, hello Angie." Firestar walked in holding a metal box.

"AA!" Angie slammed the lid shut.

"I was wondering who's suitcase as hiding in the corner there." Firestar smiled.

Angie started. "Um, I was just-_storing_ it here. I'm moving somewhere...soon." she looked around then stood, and scurried toward the door with jacket and purse in hand.

Firestar set down the box, and followed after.

"What? I'll move it as soon as I get back!" Angie shouted back to the female red Autobot as she pulled on her suede jacket.

Firestar paused, a bit perturbed, and transformed into her pick-up truck alt mode.

Angie stopped running, and looked behind her.

The truck rumbled around the corner, and pulled up next to Angie.

"Hi." Angie said shakily.

The cab door opened.

Angie groaned, and climbed in. "Right."

Amy picked another truffle out of a gold box, and bit off the top.

"And finally there's our leader Optimus Prime." Chromia smiled.

Amy had to gawk slightly. "How do you remember so many names?"

Chromia chuckled. "Oh, I could tell you the names of all the brave sparks I've ever served with." She said reminiscently.

Bumblebee gave a tight smile, and patted Chromia's hand.

Amy popped the last bit of the truffle in her mouth, and sighed. "These are really good, Bumblebee," She smiled. "Where did you get them?"

Bumblebee smiled. "At the convenience store downstairs."

Amy's eyes widened. "Really?"

The blonde nodded.

"With what money?" Amy inquired.

Bumblebee smiled. "I have Earth currency."

Amy shrugged. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Chromia suddenly looked serious, and stood up. "He's here." She gulped.

Bumblebee and Ratchet jumped up as well.

"What in Primus is _he_ doing here?" Ratchet gasped.

"He has nothing to do with Amy." Bumblebee murmured, and clenched his fists.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is going on?"

The door slammed open.

Amy jumped, but no one else seemed to be fazed.

Chromia, Ratchet, and Bumblebee stood at attention.

Amy looked between the three of them.

Chromia announced something in Cybertron, and the three saluted the door.

Amy leaned forward to see the source of the slammed open door. "A foot?"

A foot was all Amy could see, but it belonged to a man with long red hair, who wasn't a man at all. He wore a par of yellow-tinted sunglasses crookedly on his nose, and sauntered in with a smug smile.

"Hey now, at ease. Not like we're on the clock or nothin'." He grinned, waving his hands at the trio.

"Sir!" Chromia let her arms fall.

Bumblebee and Ratchet both let their arms fall as well.

The red-head stood at the end of the bed, and braced his hands on it. "Well, I'll be an energon cube!" He grinned. "You must be Amy!"

Amy nodded slowly. "Eh. Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The name's Jetfire. I'm Vice Commander of the Autbots. Please ta' meetcha!" He extended a hand.

Amy reached out, but couldn't grab it. "Er...I can't reach."

"That's okay." Jetfire pulled his hand back, and shoved it in the pocket of his Bermuda shorts. He dug around for something, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Amy took the moment of distraction as an opportunity to talk to Ratchet. "Psst." She waved Ratchet closer.

The middle-aged synthoid leaned closer, and was grabbed by the collar.

"Is he _really_ Commander of the Autobots?" Amy whispered.

"No," Ratchet whispered back. "He is vice commander of the Autobots.

"Oh." Amy let her grasp relax for a moment then pulled the man down again suddenly. "What does that mean?"

"It means, girly girl, that I'm in charge on Cybertron while Optimus is away." Jetfire found his prize, flicked in the air, caught then tossed it to Amy.

A little blue square landed on Amy's lap.

"I know this." Amy blinked. "It's that thing Trigger found in the debris at the house." A slight throb in her head made her raise her hand to the red spot on the gauze.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah." Amy nodded. "M'okay."

"Oh, by the way," Angie stormed in, and turned abruptly to someone behind her dressed head-to-toe in clothing. "Next time you're going to tell a doctor he's _wrong_, just say it, don't humiliate the poor man!" She shouted.

"Shh!" Chromia chided the pair. "This is a _hospital_, stop yelling!" She hissed.

Angie folded her arms, and stuck out her tongue. "Spoiled sport."

"That is completely beside the point." Chromia grumbled. "Why did you have to bring _her_?"

Jetfire shrugged. "Ehhhh-I like 'er, she's good for a laugh."

"Helloooo! I'm not a sideshow!" Angie waved a hand at Jetfire.

"Hello! You're as good as one though." Jetfire grinned.

Amy sighed. "Why do I keep attracting weirdos to my hospital room."

"If you think _we're_ weird, you should check out the carnies camped outside the room. Some hot black guy who's talkin' with a cowboy that looks like my grampa." Angie said, jabbing a thumb at the doorway.

Amy gasped. "Black guy? Wearing black and white?" She leaned forward expectantly, her eyes bugging.

Angie narrowed her eyes, and sidled slowly toward the door. "Why? I saw him first!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Chromia shushed the girl again. "Can't you stay quiet for _ten microns?_"

"No. Of course, it would probably help if I know what a micron _is._" Angie then stuck out her tongue again.

"Please let me kill her." Chromia muttered.

"No." Jetfire said, his arms folded.

"Please let me maim her." Chromia growled.

"No." Jetfire reiterated, getting a little confused.

"Then I will destroy her on my own time." Chromia glared first at Angie then at Jetfire.

Jetfire opened his mouth to object then closed it and looked at Chromia with a face only describable as _WTF?!?!_

Sparkplug glanced at Angie then Chromia then Jetfire, shook his head, and walked toward amy. "Whoy do I even bother." He mumbled, and came to stand next to Amy, Ratchet, and Bumblebee.

"Hi." Amy shifted slightly away from the figure.

"Don't be alarmed." Sparkplug pushed off his hood, and removed the scarf.

Amy gawked.

"Earth designation Sparkplog."

Amy let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Y'know two week ago I probably would have screamed, and run away from you."

Sparkplug sighed, and let his head fall into his hand.

Ratchet stepped in then. "This is Special Operations Reconnaissance specialist Sparkplug." Ratchet introduced. "He is Lazerbeak's parent program."

"You mean partner?" Amy asked, knowing there was not possible way this robot could have fathered a silver metal bird...although she had _no_ idea about Transformer reproductive habits, and would probably sleep much sounder _not_ knowing.

"Oi designed Lazerbeak." Sparkplug said. "Oi'm 'is parent_program_. 'E's based off of moy recon training."

Amy nodded. "Ohhh."

"Anyway, enough chit-chat. Ratch'," Jetfire pointed to the brunette man. "Y'gotta bring 'er in."

Amy's eyes widened. "Why do I _not _like the sound of that?"

"Relaaaax, kid. It's just a teensy weensy procedure he's gotta do that you might possibly not ever wake up from-HEY! Time's a wastin'!" Jetfire started to leave.

Jazz stormed in, grabbed Jetfire by the collar, and threw the red-head against the wall, eliciting a surprised _eep_.

"You touch _one_ _inch_ of that girl, and I will _personally_ put you offline!" Jazz bellowed. "Do you understand me!?"

"What about a centimeter?" Jetfire asked. "Y'know Earth-people, they gotta hundred ways o' measurin' things."

"What on _Earth_ is going on in here?" A doctor and two nurses ran in.

Sparkplug ducked, and pulled on his disguise again.

"I said _Do you understand me_?!" Jazz growled, reinforcing his point by jerking the red-head.

"I really don't wanna have to put you in more trouble than you are, but I _will_."

"The lieutenant isn't in trouble, Vice Commander." Bumblebee said.

"Not in a court-martial sense, but trouble as in," Jetfire pretended to think. "You're only here 'cause your body's bein' regenerated. You can be _there_, in stasis if you keep goin' like yer goin'."

"Jazz, that's enough!" Amy exclaimed.

"Nurse, call security!" The doctor shouted to one nurse.

Ironhide caught the nurse by the arm before she could leave. "That is not necessary, I assure you."

The doctor glared at the heavy black-clad man. "Who the hell are you? All of you shouldn't be in here! Visiting hours are over!"

"We are here to take Amy home." Ironhide rumbled.

"Not unless the hospital discharges her first. Now, all of you have to leave. Family only." The doctor growled. "Or _I will_ call security!"

"They_are_ family." Amy said firmly.

The doctor turned. "They can't _all_ be family."

"Why not? That's my uncle you're threatening. This woman here is his wife, my aunt," Amy gestured to Chromia.

Chromia started.

Amy pointed to Bumblebee. "This is their son, my cousin."

"Alright, and them?" The doctor pointed to the pair at the wall.

Amy stared at Jazz for a long moment. "The black guy is my boyfriend, and the guy he's holding up is his step-brother."

"Wha-" Jetfire started to protest, but Jazz covered his mouth.

"Who's this?" The doctor pointed to Angie.

"I'm her sister." Angie grinned.

The doctor looked at Amy.

Amy nodded.

"And the leper?" The doctor asked. "Who's he?"

Amy looked at Sparkplug. "My sister's fiancé."

The doctor looked like he was buying it.

Sparkplug frowned beneath his disguise.

"Okay, but what about that guy?" The doctor pointed to Ratchet.

Amy turned, and looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet regarded her.

"He's-" Amy started. The doctor cleared his throat. "He's my dad." Amy said then looked back at the doctor.

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Amy made a disgusted face at the man. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"N...no..." The doctor stammered.

Two security guards ran in.

"It's okay, nevermind." The doctor waved them away.

The guards each nodded, and glanced around the room.

Amy stared at the taller (and more handsome). She caught his eye as he left, and noticed his eyes were the most dazzling light blue she had ever seen, and yet somehow familiar...

"Family, huh?" Angie snorted.

"Yup." Amy sighed. "Just one big, happy family."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reviews not necessary, but welcome just the same


	2. Tidbit 2

Tidbit 2

After the Decepticon protoform (Amy) is brought to Hoover Dam. Jazz passes on the news of the protoform's identity to Bumblebee after discovering how the trusted yellow mech treated the lieutenant's love. Ratchet explains how a human was transferred to an Autobot body, and Amy deals iwth her new transformation (no pun intended-imagine that)

I do not own Transformers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jazz walked out of the room with determined fury in his optics.

"Lieutenant!" Firestar called after the white Autobot.

"Let him go." Ratchet said, casting his eyes to the door as it closed.

Jazz walked meaningfully down the hall.

"Morning, lieu-" Arcee gave a little wave, but it went unnoticed.

Jazz continued down the corridor to the one place Bumblebee would be. He wasn't on duty, and recharge was mandatory after an away mission like that one.

"If you aren't busy, the corridor could use sweeping." Ironhide said as Jazz passed. His words as well, went unheeded.

Jazz stormed into Bumblebee's quarters, and turned off the recharge station. "Get up!" He demanded.

Bumblebee looked up wearily. "Lieutenant?" He asked, his optics barely able to activate from the sudden jarring out of his recharge cycle.

"NOW!" Jazz grabbed Bumblebee's arm, and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Slaggit, Jazz, what?!" Bumblebee growled. "I've had a trying morning!"

"YOU?" Jazz snapped, pulling Bumblebee down the corridor. "You think YOU had it bad?" He threw Bumblebee against the wall.

"Lieutenant!" Bumblebee growled.

"How 'bout seein' one ah ya friends _glarin'_ at ya, and treats ya like a criminal or somethin', pushin' ya 'round, and even _kicks_ ya for cryin' out loud, just to get ya to do what he wants!" Jazz shouted.

"You're doing a real slagged up job of that!" Bumblebee shouted. "What in Primus is the matter with you?"

"Me?" Jazz scoffe. "Ya think Ahm talkin' 'bout _me_?" He released Bumblebee, and started to walk away. "Oh, that reminds me. Amy _thanks_ ya for a _lovely day."_

Bumblebee stared at Jazz.

"Decepticon whore ring a bell?" Jazz narrowed his optics.

Bumblebee stared with realization at Jazz's words, and ran down the hall. _No, it can't be!_ He thought. Flashed of Amy went through his head, melding into the face of the Decepticon. _It's impossible_! He ran until he reached the O.R, and burst in the door.

Amy and Firestar jumped.

_As expected_. Ratchet smiled, facing the console.

Amy hugged her shoulders. "What do you want?" She growled.

Bumblebee started to walk toward the Decepticon, but was stopped by an amusingly furious Trigger.

Trigger flew up in Bumblebee's face. "Bu bubu bubububbu!" It buzzed on and on, and beat against Bumblebee's face plate with its chrod arms.

The Decepticon turned its eyes away, and watched Ratchet.

"Trigger, stop! Hey! No! I come in peace, someone get this static fly away from me!" Bumblebee ducked as Trigger wielded a hammer at him, howling, and swinging away like a malfunctioning warrior bot with bad aim.

"Trigger, cut it out." Amy sighed.

Trigger squeaked happily at Amy then turned to Bumblebee, and made a fist, and growled.

Bumblebee turned to Amy, and stared at her fearfully.

Amy shifted under his gaze as Trigger landed on her shoulder.

"It can't be." Bumblebee slowly approached her.

"Is that how you treat ALL Decepticons who aren't trying to attack you? You kick them, and call them _whores_, and completely disregard the fact that they are TERRIFIED?!" Amy stood up, and got in Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee's optics dimmed. "I was..."

"You were what? Assuming _I_ killed-um--ME?!" Amy folded her arms. "It was that SPIDER!"

"Tarantulus." Bumblebee muttered.

"All I wanted was to see a friend, to hear everything was going to be okay, and what did you do? You stuck a freaking gun in my face!" Amy shrieked. "You pushed me out of there like a criminal, you_kicked_ me in the stomach when I lost my balance! You called me a whore, which I don't think I will EVER be able to forgive you for, and on TOP of that!" Amy paused.

Bumblebee winced.

"Well, you were just plain old mean! That's not the Bumblebee I know!" Coolant stared to leak from Amy's optics again.

Bumblebee reached out his hands, and took Amy's face hesitantly. "Amy." He stared at her, coolant leaking from his optics as well.

Amy smacked his hands away. "Of course it's me!" She hugged Bumblebee, and cried.

Bumblebee hugged Amy then lifted her up a couple of meters.

"There's my Bumble!" Amy laughed, relieved to have yet another friend.

Bumblebee set Amy down. "What happened to you? You're a Cybertronian now, and..." He paused. "A really pretty one."

"Really?" Amy turned, and looked in a mirror on the wall. "I look like C3PO. Well, except my mouth moves."

"Not at all, you're much more beautiful than C3PO. Your eyes are...well, they're red, but I still think they're pretty.." Bumblebee said, examining her face with one hand.

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Bumble, you don't how much that means to me."

_Oh my god!_ Amy's inner voice piped up. _Are you...are you _flirting_ with Bumblebee? By the Matrix, woman! Stop it!_

"-tructed." Bumblebee sighed.

"I'm sorry, I missed that, what did you say, Bumble?" Amy smiled.

_HEY! Stop it, you can't have both of them! _

"Bee!" Amy exclaimed.

Ratchet and Bumblebee started.

"I mean, eh," Amy held her head for a moment. "Can you repeat what you just said, Bumblebee?"

_That's better, but next time I'm not stopping you._

Bumblebee looked confused for a moment then shook it off, and sighed. "I said, you are poorly constructed.

"So Ratchet keeps telling me." Amy sighed. "He's gonna fix it though."

"I don't understand, how did Tarantulus put a human into a Cybertron body?" Bumblebee asked.

Amy looked at the C.M.O. "Well, are you gonna take this one? I'm kinda curious, too."

Ratchet turned in the seat, and leaned against the console. "It is really quite simple."

Amy sat down on the floor then pulled Bumblebee down next to her. The feeling of his hand in hers instead of around her arm was just too much to let go of yet. Bumblebee sat next to her, and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"So, simplify." Firestar said, pulling herself onto the table.

"Tarantulus was after the Matrix Chip. Like all energy on Cybertron, it can be transferred." Ratchet said. "He took what instructions he need from the chip, but that would leave all of the algorithms and memory the chip assimilated from Amy's neural cortex. Everything that made Amy who she is was transferred to that chip, and much sooner than I had estimated."

Amy felt her head with her free hand. "You mean that spider took the chip?" She looked up at Ratchet.

Ratchet chuckled. "Not exactly. He could not take it. The chip is not compatible with Decepticons, it is only compatible with you. The power, the memory, the algorithms."

"But you just said he took the instructions." Bumblebee narrowed his optics in confusion.

Firestar placed a hand to her mouth. "I understand."

Amy looked up at her. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Firestar looked thoughtful. "Tarantulus couldn't simply take the chip and implant it, let's say, into himself. It isn't compatible. He took instructions on how to make a copy."

Amy looked up at Ratchet. "Then why am I in an Autobot body?"

Ratchet sighed. "Tarantulus created a vessel for the chip considering your human was destroying itself. A chip needs a computer."

Bumblebee looked at Amy.

"The only thing Tarantulus didn't count on was all of your personality and memories the chip had assimilated. You are you, and I imagine you gave him, as humans say, "A run for his money"."

Amy rubbed her forehead. "The first thing I remember before passing out is being in that room."

Ratchet nodded. "I imagine you acted on instinct until the chip could adapt to its new vessel."

Amy sighed. "So I wait until it sucks the energy out of this body?" She rolled her eyes. "Yay." She waved a finger sarcastically.

"This body is a computer. Chips need computers." Ratchet said. "You don't need to worry about the chip draining your energy. It has all the room it needs."

Amy gawked. "So I'm stuck like this? I mean, I knew I would be in some way, but..." she glanced at Bumblebee then at Ratchet. "Can you make look not so second hand?"

Ratchet nodded. "That I can do."

Amy stood, Bumblebee's hand still in her grasp.

"I'm sure Bumblebee needs a nice long recharge cycle after today." Ratchet chuckled.

Bumblebee groaned. "Yes, I do." He held his head with his free hand.

Amy sighed. "Alright then."

Bumblebee looked down at his hand.

"Oh." Amy slipped her hand from Bumblebee's grasp. "Sorry, Bumble." She smiled.

Bumblebee turned. "I look forward to seeing you reformatted.

Amy hugged her arms. "Yeah...me too." She looked over at Ratchet nervously. "Is this going to sting?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No."

Firestar hopped down off of the table. "Let's get started, shouldn't take more than a solar cycle."

Amy hesitantly pulled herself up onto the table then lay down.

"Hello Liuetenant." Ratchet nodded to Jazz.

" 'Ey." Jazz walked over to the table. "Ya a'ight?"

Amy nodded.

"Ah gotta get back t' ma shift." Jazz half-smiled.

Amy looked up at Firestar then back at Jazz. "I think I have to go into stasis so Ratchet can reformat me."

"A'ight." Jazz leaned forward, and pressed his mouth plate to Amy's. "Ah see ya then."

Amy nodded as Jazz walked out.

Trigger perched on Amy's head.

"No, sorry, Trigger. You have to wait over there." Firestar pointed to Ratchet's console.

Ratchet walked up, and placed a red disc on Amy's temple. "Just think about resting."

Amy nodded, and her optics dimmed.

Ratchet and Firestar exchanged a glance.

Ratchet nodded. "I'll start the reparations, but I am force to order you to recharge, Firestar."

Firestar nodded.

Ironhide turned as Bumblebee walked down the hall toward his quarters. "You look like you've been slagged, scrapped, rebuilt then fragmented."

Bumblebee started to say that he'd had a hard day then thought of Amy. "I'm fine." He said, scratching his head.

"Hm." Ironhide turned, and lumbered down the corridor.

Bumblebee started to walk away.

"Tell the girl Sarah Lennox wishes for her to call." Ironhide said, still walking.

Bumblebee paused, and looked at Ironhide. "Ah-" He started.

Ironhide continued to walk, a small smirk on his face.

Bumblebee laughed heartily. "You bet I will!" He called. Still chuckling, he walked back to his quarters.

Ironhide walked into the command center, still smirking. Chromia turned, and watched her companion with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Something has you amused. Life or death?" Chromia asked.

Ironhide's smirk grew into a smile, but he didn't answer.

Chromia looked up at the screen. "You didn't have to threaten the girl."

"I was under the impression you did not believe my theory." Ironhide slid Chromia an amused glance.

"A much as I want to, she is still a Decepticon. Badly constructed, abused, or abandoned, a Decepticon is still Deceptive; hence the name." Chromia said, tapping away at the console as she skimmed through various unimportant files.

"Yet you defend her." Ironhide's smile was replaced with a smirk once more.

"I only said you didn't have to threaten her." Chromia re-stated, and turend to re-catalogue some files in a mainframe behind her.

"Smokescreen would have assumed the same about her. It is logical, and transferable." Ironhide said matter-of-factly.

"The fact of the matter is Smokescreen is not here, nor do any of know that he is alive." Chromia said then gave herself a mental plasma blast, and turned to Ironhide.

Ironhide was giving her a spine-tingling placid stare that could melt transmetal.

"You'll find him." Chromia said.

Ironhide grunted, and turned back to his work.

Adrian sat on the hotel bed, his legs crosses lazily as he stared at the mirror with eyes still red from crying. "I can't believe it." He shook his head.

"Why do men always say that about me?" Angie growled, half dressed in her jeans, and trying to hook her bra back on. "This is pissing me off." She took the bra off, and put on her shirt without it.

Adrian turned his slight glare to the brunette getting dressed by the mirror. "I wasn't talking about you, for your information." He frowned. "I mean, I can't believe Amy is dead. My only cousin, not to mention living relative who isn't a drug-addict of alcoholic."

Angie sighed. "It's a cryin' shame, I know. That's the last time I fuck a guy while he's bawling." She growled.

Adrian glared at Angie just for being Angie. "You're a menace to society."

Angie looked over at him. "Oh yeah? Well-...!" She ground her teeth with no response, and stomped a foot instead.

"Well what?" Adrian snapped. "Go ahead, say whatever it was, I dare you!"

Angie huffed. "Forget it. Just clean yourself up, and I mean more than your body." She genuinely felt bad for Adrian, but it was hard for her to take a man seriously when he had cried through sex. "Hey," She walked up to him, and kissed his forehead. "I really do feel bad that Amy died. I didn't really know her at all, but she seemed nice the only time I talked to her."

Adrian nodded.

Angie stepped back from the man. "But she really had a bad habit of carrying that little eyeball around like a security blanket!" She snapped, and stormed out of the room.

Standing in the hall, Sparkplug watched as Angie came out of the room in a huff. "oi take it 'ees foine now."

Angie glared. "Did you follow me here?" she hissed.

Sparkplug snorted. "Loike oi need t' folluh you. Oi can just fulluh the sounds." He teased.

Angie wrinkled her nose. "Did you just snort?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Sparkplug turned, and pulled the scarf away from his human face. "Aye."

Angie blushed. "What the-you _never_ use your synthoid form, that's why you're always wrapped up like an Eskimo. Wha gives?" she prodded Sparkplug, much to the synthoid's annoyance.

"Oi felt loik it." Sparkplug grumbled. "Stop poking me." He grabbed Angie's hands, and held them still.

"So you just _felt_ like being human, is that it?" Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Aye." Sparkplug swallowed hard. He looked Angie over with his eyes then shrugged. "Just felt loik it."

Angie twisted her hands out of Sparkplug's grasp, and walked past him, less perturbed.

Sparkplug turned, and watched her until she was at the fork in the hallway leading to the elevator. "Amy is aloive."

Angie paused. Sparkplug being optimistic? Her brow furrowed. Impossible, so that had to mean...She turned, and eyed him skeptically. "Really?"

Spakplug gave her a level stare.

The same door Angie had come out of opened, and Adrian walked out dressed. "Amy's alive?" He approached the heavily clothed man.

Sparkplug nodded.

Angie gawked. "Ohmigawd, what are we waiting for?! Let's go already!"

Amy looked around the living room. "Home again, home again." She sighed, and turned her eyes down at the half-finished jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table in front of her.

Trigger nudged another piece into place then looked up at her with a gleeful squeak.

Amy nodded. "Looks good for, um, " she tilted her head at the picture. "Is that me?" She shrieked. "But-" she tried to identify the person in the picture with her. There were lips pressed to Amy's cheek, but there was no skin color, no face, but lots of scenery. "Who's the person sucking my cheek?"

_-The one you love-_ Trigger looked up, and squeaked.

Amy sighed. "Again with the inner mono-wait, did you just talk?"

_-Hello maker, I'm please to reveal myself to you.-_

"Wait, you're saying _you are_ my inner monologue?" Amy gawked. "Trigger? Trigger the cute, squeaky, never really talks like everyone else, Trigger?"

Trigger bobbed.

"Ah." Amy sighed. "Well, in a way it makes sense, but you're not always around when I'm...um..."

-_Talking to yourself_?- Trigger twittered in amusement.

"You're very happy about this, aren't you?" Amy folded her arms.

-_I am always happy to see Amy smile.-_

Amy sighed. "Of course you are."

Trigger resumed nudging pieces of the puzzle into place.

Amy sat back against the chair, and sighed deeply. "So, I guess this is metaphorical. My life isn't quite put back together yet, there's someone who will complete me, you're picking up the pieces so-to-speak. Am I close?" Amy asked.

"Basic'ly." Jazz shrugged, standing in the doorway.

"GEEZUZCRACKERBARREL!" Amy jumped up. "Where'd you come from?" She pointed an accusatory finger at the dark-skinned synthoid. "Stop popping into my dreams!"

Jazz chuckled. "Ah didn' _pop_ int' yo dream, girl. _You_ popped int' mine." He walked over to the couch, and sat down.

Amy smiled seeing the tall, dark, handsome man in the white suit, and black shirt. "I missed you." Amy murmured.

Jazz leaned forward. "Ah don' care if this is a dream," He reached out a hand, palm up. Amy scooted forward in the chair, and set her hand in Jazz's. Jazz kissed the softly tanned knuckles. "Ya still beautiful."

Amy blushed. "I think that's the first time you ever called me beautiful."

Jazz's smile brought warmth to Amy's heart. "Ah don' say it enough. "He kissed her hand again.

Amy sighed deeply. "Oh, Jazz, I love you so much." She moved to sit next to Jazz, but was pulled down onto his lap, his arms tightly secured around her. Amy curled up on his lap, her head against his neck as she breathed in a smell like warm metal, and oil; not the most romantic scent in the world, but it was Jazz, and that's all Amy needed to know to love it.

Jazz's lips rest against Amy's neck, wishing with all his might he could get closer to her. Holding her just wasn't enough anymore, there_had_ to be something. He wanted Amy to be with him for the rest of his Cybertronian life. He smiled. She could be. It was possible now, and he loved her more than a catchy tune, or a fresh coat of wax.

"Ah love you." Jazz murmured into Amy's soft flesh. "Ah couldn' stand thinkin' you was gone." He held her tighter.

"Jazz-can't..." Amy gasped. "Air!"

"Sorry." Jazz released her, and sat back. "Ah jus'..." he trailed off, and shook his head. "S'nothin'."

Amy took a few deep breaths then sighed. "Well, dream or not, I can be suffocated, but what about you?"

Jazz raised a sleek, black eyebrow. "S'cuse me?"

"I was just thinking, for some reason, I mean I never even thought about this when I was human, so it doesn't make sense, but..." Amy looked up at Jazz.

"Wus on ya mind?" Jazz smiled slightly.

"I guess, I just always hoped someday I could have babies." Amy sighed. "But I guess I can't now, seeing as how I'm an Autobot and all." She looked thoughtful then shrugged. "Then again, I have Trigger." She turned, and looked at the puzzle, which now had one eye surrounded by dark skin. Amy smiled.

Jazz shifted his hands. "Well, ya half right." He said, looking down at the upholstery.

Amy turned her head, and raised an eyebrow. "_Half_?" she narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean _half_ right? Which half?" she asked slowly, folding her arms.

Jazz scratched his head. "Well ya an Autobot now, so ya can't have-_human_ young'uns."

Amy's eyes widened. "Say what?" She stood up.

"A female Cybahtronian's spark is able to split into a new spark; a new life." Jazz stood up. "But ya need mah imprint." He said hesitantly. "Or anothah."

Amy smirked. "Why would I want anyone else but you?"

Jazz half-smiled.

Trigger twittered, and flew around the pair happily.

"A'ight." Jazz walked past Amy, placing a small kiss on her cheek as he walk across the entry hall, and out the front door.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Amy started. "_How_ are you going?" she trotted out the door, and stopped.

The white Solstice drove past the house, and out of the neighborhood, but Amy took no note of it.

Amy stared at the yellow Camaro parked at the curb bordering the front lawn. She walked forward slowly toward the car.

-_Wait, wait! What about Jazz_?- Trigger fluttered around, pushing against Amy with its whole body.

Amy pushed the little eyebot aside, and stood next to the car. She reached out, and felt the latch on the door. She pushed it up, and the door clicked open with a slight mechanical afterthought.

-_Don't! Please don't get in! Come back inside!-_ Trigger wailed, and flew in distressed circles. -Come back, maker, come back!-

Amy suddenly snapped out of her daze, and pushed the door closed.

"NO!" Arcee slammed her fists down on the console. She tore a glowing white visor from her head, and threw it to the floor. "That little glitch is stronger than I thought." She growled. Suddenly remembering her slumbering roommate, Arcee turned.

Firestar lay on her recharge station oblivious to the world.

"That neural sedation frequency should last for another solar cycle at least." Arcee sighed. "Slag, this is taking forever." She picked up the discarded visor, and slipped it onto the top of her head. "I can't believe that little red-eyed Decepticon whore is actually gaining allies." She glared at the screen. It showed Amy backing hesitantly away from the Camaro, her eyes lingering on it for a few microns. "One more little boost of _encouragement_ should do it." Arcee smirked. She entered a simplistic, but functional code, and smirked with satisfaction.

Trigger looked around, sensing Amy's neural net being tampered with. It recalibrated Amy's neural defenses, and fluttered over to the girl standing in the yard, staring at the Camaro.

"Hey Trigger." Amy said distractedly. "You know why Bumblebee is here?"

Trigger bounced.

Amy walked back inside the house, and looked around. "Maybe I can clean while I'm here." She looked down at the coffee table, and to her surprise the puzzle had been completed.

The picture showed a blue Autobot female with layered metal points in a fan shape on the left side of her head, the same blue gremlin-like ears as Jazz, narrow feminine shoulders with a tire at each shoulder blade, wing-like car doors jutted from her back, blue forearms with mounted blue canisters interchangeable between headlight and pulse cannon, silver hands with blue finger tips, silver chest, and blue abdomen, rounded blue hips, silver thighs with a blue spot on each of the inner thigh, and blue armor on the outside, blue shin guards, silver calves littered with wires and what looked like piping, and blue feet with a tire at each ankle standing in the desert.

Hoover Dam sat faint in the top right hand corner of the puzzle, and the top left sat the Lennox farm. In the foreground Jazz crouched protectively, his weapon drawn, aimed off to the left. Standing behind Amy, his head turned slightly, luminescent blue eyes cast down was Bumblebee.

Amy reached out, and ran her hand over the bumpy surface, and sighed. "Yeah, that's about my life in a nutshell. She noticed a black pick up in by the Lennox house, a helicopter flying in the distance over the dam, and on the roadway crossing the dam, every other Autobot's alt mode was pictured crossing in one direction or another.

"Jazz is always in front of me." Amy's fingers trailed down to the white Autobot. "But he's too busy trying to think of ways to protect me that Bumblebee has been doing the comforting lately." She sighed. "Maybe I should just turn around for a bit."

Trigger landed on the table, and looked down at the puzzled.

"No wonder my relationship is such a mess." Amy sighed. "So I guess this means my life is together, but there are still a few kinks to work out." She muttered to herself.

"Looks that way." Trigger said clear as day.

Amy looked down, and frowned. "You speak now?"

"Only when your conscious and subconscious meet." With every syllable spoken, Trigger's pupil blinked blue.

"Oh." Amy sighed. "Well, that's cool, I guess."

"I am glad you are not frightened." Trigger squeaked happily. "But I must insist you do not, as you say, "turn around"; even metaphorically. The consequences of such a change will be catastrophic! You must fight any strong affection you may have for Bumblebee, and not let your emotions sway you."

Jazz walked down the corridor humming to himself. It had been one solar cycle, and the reparations to Amy had been completed; he should know, he delivered the message to Optimus himself.

Said Autobot leader looked at Jazz rather annoyed at the lieutenant's humming, but let it go. What Jazz didn't know was Ratchet had included a detailed description of Tarantulus's procedure in the report, and an explanation of who the Decepticon really was. Optimus was skeptical, so he decided to see for himself. He wanted it to be true; they all did by Jazz's incessantly happy mood.

Jazz and Optimus walked into the O.R. to see Bumblebee and Sideswipe sitting off to the side.

Optimus approached the table the Decepticon lay on. It was inactive, in stasis, and could not be scanned for a signature. Optimus could only assume that if what Ratchet had reported as true then the Decepticon signature would now be Autobot.

Ratchet set some last minute adjustments to the properly constructed protoform. "Sir, the reparations are complete. I trust you received my report." He glanced up with tentative blue optics.

Optimus nodded.

Ratchet pressed a code into the panel next to him, and the red light on Amy's left temple dimmed.

Optic casings fluttered revealing clear blue depths as Amy awoke slowly, and stretched. "Oh goodness." She sighed, her optic casings blinking a few times. She looked up, and saw Optimus. "Hello." She said, slightly startled.

Optimus nodded. "Hello."

Amy turned her head up, and smiled at Ratchet. "Hey, _dad_." She teased lightly.

Ratchet half-smiled.

Jazz stood anxiously by her bedside.

Optimus stepped away to allow the lieutenant to get closer.

" 'Ey." Jazz stepped up to Amy, and smiled down at her. "How ya feelin', girl?"

Amy smiled. "Okay." She sighed.

Jazz moved his hand, and grasped Amy's. "Ya look good."

Amy smiled. "Really?"

Jazz nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I can't remember if I actually explained how Tarantulus did it, but there it is.

Reviews are not necessary, but always appreciated

Zex


	3. Tidbit 3

Tidbit 3

When Jazz saw Amy for the first time as an Autobot.

I do not own Transformers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah wuz jus' talkin' t' mah girl here 'bout sparking." The words rolled out of his mouth like a stream of water.

Amy felt a part of her inside crack. "Your girl?" She asked.

Jazz nodded. "Yeh."

"Why don't you just eat her?" The Amy clone growled, and retreated inside the attic.

"Baby, wait!" Jazz looked back to the window then groaned, and sauntered toward the front of the house.

Amy started to go after him, but Ironhide reluctantly stopped the blue femme. Startled blue eyes looked up at the black Autobot twice her size in height and mass. "What...what's happening?"

Ironhide averted his optics, and sighed. "I said you would not like what you saw."

Amy nodded slowly then walked toward the front of the house. She paused next to Jazz.

The white Autobot lieutenant turned, and looked at her. "What?" He stared, seeing the hurtful, betrayed look in her optics. "Ya a'ight?"

Amy slowly shook her head. "So that's it?" Her voice wavered.

Jazz narrowed his optics. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?" He scrutinized Amy, trying to identify this blue femme.

Coolant leaked from Amy's optics. "I guess that's it then," She took a step backward from Jazz. "I hope she's worth it." She hiccupped then covered her mouth, and turned away. She walked off of the Lennox property, her mind suddenly empty of any emotion or thought except for the look on his face.

Ironhide lumbered up next to Jazz.

Amy sprinted down the dirt road. The world turned black except for what was right in front of her. Her past blurred away, her heart sank into her feet, and her mind pushed every heartbreaking thought of Jazz away as hard as she could.

"Amy!" Bumblebee intercepted the blue femme.

"No! I have to get away, let me go!" Amy sobbed, fighting against the yellow Autobot.

"Woah, hey!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, standing up from behind a large boulder.

"What happened?" Bumlbebee started. Amy stopped fighting him, and he held her by the shoulders. "Amy," His was soft, and warming. "Primus, why are you so upset?"

Amy threw herself onto Bumblebee, and sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed before. "Just hold me. Don't let me go." She coughed, and cried.

Amy thought herself very tolerant of the way the Autobots had treated her. She considered her actions relatively mature, and understanding throughout her whole ordeal. The Decepticons had tried to kill her on several occasions, but none of it compared to the sorrow she felt. Her world was rapidly crashing down around her, and all because of one little phrase from the one Autobot...the one man...she had ever loved.

"Slag..." Cliffjumper muttered.

-_Cliffjumper, where the frag are you guys? We gotta get outta here!-_ Hound shouted over the comm.

"Bumble, let's go already." Cliffjumper said, wishing he could pull out his transceiver, and stomp on it really, really hard.

-_Cliffjumper!-_Brawn snapped. -_You. Ship. NOW!-_

"Bumblebee!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Amy, we have to go." Bumblebee helped Amy to her feet.

Amy continued to sob.

"Please, Amy," Bumblebee took both of Amy's hands. "Please stay calm, and I promise you can hold onto me, and leak coolant all over for as long as you want later, but we have to go now." He moved his hands to Amy's face.

Amy nodded, rubbing at her optics. "I...I can do this." She heaved, trying to calm down.

"Hey, girl, can you transform?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes." Amy nodded, still rubbing her optics. "And don't call me girl."

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Blazer." Amy said without missing a beat, and transformed into her alt mode.

Cliffjumper started to protest then realized his two companions were leaving without him. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

"What have you done?" Ironhide growled.

Jazz started. "Whachu talkin' 'bout, foo? I ain't done nuthin'!"

"Apparently." Ironhide grunted, folding his arms.

Jazz squinted one optic. "Th' frag you on 'bout, old man?"

"Where is the blue femme?" Ironhide asked.

"Woah, 'Hide!" Jazz laughed. "Chasin' a little tailpipe, eh?" he winked.

Ironhide glared.

Jazz continued to be confused. " 'Ey, it's coo. She's a'ight, but ah got Amy." He smiled.

"No." Ironhide chuckled condescendingly. "You don't."

Jazz felt slightly uneasy. "Ah don'?" He tried to smile. "Why?"

"Amy has gone, you idiot!" Ironhide bellowed.

The Amy clone in the house stood near the front door, and gulped. "Slag!" She hissed with a certain tarantula's voice. "They're on to me." She scurried to the back door to make a quick getaway.

"What?" Jazz looked at the house. "She didn' come out th' front." He said, declining his head to look at the door.

"No, she simply walked away." Ironhide said pointedly.

Jazz started. "Whattya mean?" His optics widened.

Ironhide gave him a fierce gaze. "She was just here."

Jazz started.

Ironhide grunted, and walked away.

Jazz looked to the dirt road leading to the Lennox house then at the house itself. "Th' frag's goin' on?"

Amy slowed to a stop, her external sensors moving frantically over what could only be called a luxury class ferry ahead of them. Bumblebee stepped out of his alt mode in synthoid form, and looked back at the blue Lotus Exige S expectantly.

A man with short red-orange hair sticking out in shot spikes every which way kicked open the door of the truck then kicked it shut after exiting. He spun a key on a ring around his right index finger, and walked around to the front of the truck, his jaw moving up and down as he chewed lazily on some kind of gum. He straightened his fitted red t-shirt, and pulled on a black leather jacket. A pair of black leather pants with red striped running up both sides of the legs covered his red converse.

Bumblebee stood by the open driver's side door of the yellow Camaro. "Come on." he muttered toward the Exige S.

Amy thought for a moment. _What's he saying? We're on a ferry-_ She stopped, and thought. _Ferries are for cars, and-_ She gasped internally. _People_. _I need to be a person!_

As if her internal programming and sensors had detected her distress, a little blue light on the steering wheel lit up, and shot out a laser-light frame of a body.

Bumblebee saw a blue flash, and was about to approach the car when The red-head jumped on him.

"Let's get this pah-tay started!" Cliffjumper whooped as the engines of the ferry started.

Bumblebee growled. "Hey! Get off me, Cliffjumper! Get off-...me..." He turned as the driver's door opened.

"Woah." Cliffjumper smiled appreciatively.

Bumblebee dumped the red-head off of him, and took a step toward the blue car. "Amy?" His eyes widened.

A sandal blue as the car with a solid black, slightly elevated black laquer sole, and black leather straps folding between the foot's first and second toes, and a strap curling around her ankle touched the pavement. She climbed out of the car, a second sandal joining the first. She wore a short sleeveless dress of stereotypical Chinese design made of blue satin to match the car's color. Tied to her mid upper arms with silver ribbon were detached blue sleeves that extended to her hands with little holes for her thumbs to stick out. She closed the door of the car, and touched her hair pulled up into a bun fastened with black chopsticks. A blue, glittering fan with small tendrils of beads hanging off of it sat above her left ear.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee stared with slack jaws.

Amy sighed, and approached the pair with her head high. She stood before Bumblebee, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt.

Bumblebee looked over Amy's face. It was the face he had fallen in love with with slight tinges of blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and blue lipstick. It wasn't overwhelming, but just enough to give her face a little color since the base skin color was a soft, milky pale contrary to her dark, sand-colored hands, legs, and a crease showing below her neck that enraptured Bumblebee's gaze.

"Bumble." Amy muttered, lightly slapping his right arm. "You're staring at my boobs."

Bumblebee looked up at Amy's surprisingly green eyes. "I love you." He blurted.

Cliffjumper laughed. "Hey guys, Blue and Yellow make Jazz green with envy."

Amy turned mean eyes on Cliffjumper. "Witty, but shut up you're not helping."

Cliffjumper shivered. "I like 'em glitchy." He winked, and skipped away.

"He would like Arcee." Amy grumbled.

Bumblebee leaned forward, and planted a kiss on Amy's lips.

Amy gasped, and pushed the blonde away. "Bumblebee!" She shrieked.

Bumblebee scratched his head, and turned embarrassed.

Amy covered her mouth, and turned to look out the back of the ferry. She watched the wake for a moment, waiting expectantly.

­-_He's not coming_.- A small voice said reluctantly.

Amy looked at the Exige, and saw a small eyeball staring back at her. She folded her arms, and sighed sadly. _Fate leaves me alone...again..._She thought.

An arm coiled around Amy's waist, and pulled her in a possessive masculine move into his chest, and claimed her mouth passionately.

Trigger let out a long-winded squeak that ended with it falling backward onto the passenger seat.

The arm around Amy's waist tightened as the lips separated from hers slowly.

Amy opened her eyes she hadn't realized were closed, and gasped.

Bumblebee stared down at the dark-haired girl. "I won't apologize. I love you, Amy."

Tears dropped from Amy's eyes, and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "He didn't even recognize me." She sobbed, burying her face in his jacket. "He turned me, and didn't say anything to me."

Bumblebee held Amy tightly, and kissed first her left temple then made a trail of small, affectionate, pressing of his lips from her temple to her ear.

Amy blushed, and gently pushed the blonde away a few inches. "Please, don't." She sniffed, her sobs remarkably calm. "I'm sorry. Please don't be put out." She sniffed.

Bumblebee trembled. That was the last straw. "Put out?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. "_Put. Out_? Who wouldn't after being rejected once more by the one you sought after so deep in your soul that you feel like you're being crushed in a trash compactor every time she gazes longingly at a certain lieutenant who spends far too much time impressed with human culture rather than the one human who is impressed with him!" The blonde panted slightly despite his lack of breath. He stared at Amy with bated breath, wanting to take back hat he said, but silently berating himself for wanting to take back exactly how he felt about Amy and her relationship with Jazz.

Amy stared at Bumblebee, not sure what to say. _I'd ask where that came from, but I know very well it came from his heart...er...spark..._ "Bumblebee." Amy said softly. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt _that_ strong about it."

Bumblebee nodded. "Well, I do."

Amy folded her arms, and blushed. "I guess so." She swallowed hard.

Bumblebee sighed, and reached out for Amy's hand. He expected she would recoil, but her hand met him halfway, and squeezed gently. He looked at her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her manicured blue fingernails. He looked into her eyes, and the girl smiled, and gave a little shrug.

"Maybe I need to just let go." Amy murmured. "He pushed me away so easily."

"Jazz did?" Bumblebee started. He didn't realize she had her heart broken like it. It would explain hy she had refused his advances a few minutes ago, and felt badly for chewing her out.

"Bumble, don't look like that. You had every right to say what you did. You were honest, and I appreciate that." Amy reached a hand to his face, and brushed aside his bangs. "Never feel badly for expressing your feelings for me." She smiled.

Bumblebee nodded. "I honestly don't want to jeopardize your relationship with the lieutenant."

Amy's smile grew sadly. "I need to tie up all my loose ends before I can start to live again."

Bumblebee nodded. "You have no idea how much I understand how you feel."

Jazz synthoid walked up the stairs of the white house, and into the open door of the attic bedroom. "Amy, darlin' ya in here?"

The girl sat in the corner of the room, her knees drawn under her chin. "You should have gone with her." Her voice hissed.

Jazz started. "Baby, what happened to yo voice?" He stood at the ready.

Amy's hissing cackle was all to familiar to his ears. "Das imposs'ble."

"I assure it's quite possible." Amy stood. Her body fizzed, and dissolved to reveal a black spider bot the size of a full grown human male with spider legs sprouting from his back, and big gold, pupil-less eyes. He cackled, and transformed so fast into his spider mode Jazz almost missed him crawling with lightening-fast speed along the wall. He fired a green pod at the dark-skinned synthoid lieutenant.

The black synthoid pulled the pod out, and made for the window. " 'Hide, we got inse-" Jazz shouted, but his head hit the floor before he could finish his sentence. "Dats..not..."

"Not possible?" Tarantulus cackled. "You are suffering head trauma in a hologram made of light molecules." He hissed with sadistic amusement. "Wonderous thing, my cyber venom. It actually fuses energon light molecules."

Jazz was paralyzed, and now he was getting cold.

"Not only fuzed, but with that dose the molecular structure will be temporarily, and painfully transformed into carbon molecules." Tarantulus cackled. "You will be trapped as a human until at which time you can obtain the antidote."

"Jazz!" Ironhide bellowed, running up the stairs in synthoid form. "Jazz, where are you?" He demanded.

Tarantulus gasped, and made a quick exit out the window.

Ironhide ran into the attic bedroom. "My sensors detected..." He stopped, and stared at the unconscious, dark-skinned man on the floor. He ran up to him, and touched his face. It was warm, and slightly stubbly. "...a human..?"


	4. Tidbit 4

Tidbit 4

Part 28 toward the beginning

Amy is still trapped in her mind. This is the broken conversations she hears for a moment

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The emergency alarm sounded over ahead in an even pulse as the blue femme lying in the open pod stopped convulsing, her body still on the table.

"Stabilize the intravenous!" Ratchet barked, trying to locate the foreign signal interfering with Amy's core consciousness. His instruments detected the Decepticon spider virus being destabilized micron by micron.

"Sir!" Firestar reached out a hand toward the medic. "She's conscious!" She exclaimed with distress.

"Wuz happenin'?" Jazz ran to Amy's side, and leaned over her. He placed a hand to the top of her head then pressed his mouth plate to her forehead.

"Amy!" Bumblebee grasped her hand, and stared worriedly at her face. "Can you hear me?"

Ratchet pushed Bumblebee aside. "Move back, both of you!" He leaned over Amy, and shined a light in her optics. "Nononono." He muttered, walking back to the console.

"What?" Bumblebee gasped. "What's happening, Rathcet?"

Jazz grasped Amy's hand. "Tell it us straight, doc." He looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head. "I couldn't if I wanted to."


	5. Original End to All That Jazz

END

The original concept led Amy, Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots to Iraq to track down Scorponok, who was the one who took Trigger's piece of the chip. I late changed it to Amy's father keeping it in the china cabinet at the Miller house in Tranquility.

I cut out this ending because it was too sad, and I wanted something epic, but not TOO emotional, and didn't want to kill anyone, but ended up killing someone anyway 

I hope you like this, and I'd like to know what you think! R&R!

Zex

I do not own Transformers; just Amy and Trigger :P

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amy crouched behind a sand dune panting. She peered around the rock, and saw Jazz under heavy fire. "There has to be something I can do." She murmured.

Trigger twittered, and fluttered its head flaps fearfully as it watched the transformers' battle. It's camera eye shifted around from Autobot to Autobot, and panicked with every situation it caught sight of.

Bumblebee being forced to the ground by Blackout.

Ironhide, firing on Blackout, and hitting the propellers on his back.

Optimus in hand-to-hand with Megatron.

It searched frantically for Jazz, but couldn't find the usually upbeat Autobot.

Amy glanced at Trigger, and briefly saw the little indent in its back big enough for a coin or flat disc of some kind. She ignored it for a split-second before she looked at it again. _Big enough for a coin_.

_"Note to self, don't do that again." Amy's own voice filled her head._Amy and Jazz had discovered the slat in Trigger's back. Upon sticking a toothpick inside, Trigger had made a sneezing noise, and sent a small puff of blue energy through the Solstice's windshield.

"That's it!" Amy grabbed Trigger, and the all robot wailed in surprise. She dug into her pocket, and pulled out a quarter. She measured it to the slat; it was just big enough. She shoved the silver coin into the slat, and Trigger seemed to hiccup. "Uh oh." Amy dropped trigger back onto the piece of wall it had been sitting on. She ducked down, and covered her head.

Trigger continued to hiccup, making the robot hop. The hiccups came in faster intervals until the robot vibrated, and it's eyes turned a luminous blue. The light filled the entire body as it shook violently, and finally let out an ear piercing sneeze-like sound, and sent the blue energy out in a veritable typhoon.

"What the slag?" Barricade blinked at the oncoming wave of energy.

Jazz stared wide-eyed, and quickly shouted into his mouthpiece. "ALL UNITS GET DOWN!" But the order had come too late.

The wave crashed into the battling transformers, sending them all careening backwards into sand dunes, and each other.

Jazz's visuals spun dizzyingly. When it straightened out, he saw Barricade's ugly mug in standby a split-second before the Decepticon rebooted, and growled at him.

Trigger let out a puff of smoke, and twitched as a spark popped from it's head. Its rolled, and it fell backwards in an exhausted heap.

"Trigger!" Amy turned, and stared at the round, twitching robot on the ground with a big red "X" displayed on its screen. She stared wide-eyed for a moment. "So that's what that does." She said absently, and turned back to the scene before her as she heard a crash, and the transformers all righted themselves

Scorpinok scurried under the sand, frantically looking for the human it'd been instructed to find. It picked up a signal over head, and surfaced its head to see a small round Autobot shudder, and send an ionic blast overhead. The blast passed over Scorpinok, luckily it was poorly aimed, and extremely weak. It scanned the ground, and saw the human girl he had been hunting covering her head as he crouched behind a half-formed wall buried partially in a sand dune. It used its stealth specialty to slowly surface itself, curling its tail forward, the long spike extending on the end. The girl moved, and looked at the small robot as it fell to the ground in a smoking heap then looked back at the battle.

The crash Amy had heard was Barricade hitting the ground as Jazz threw him over his shoulder, but the Decepticon quickly recovered, and fired two blasts from his plasma cannon, sending Jazz diving left to avoid the shots. He landed in the sand, kicking up dust, and pulled himself to his feet. He held up his shield, and searched the cloud of sand for signs of Barricade. A small targeting icon in his vision moved around the cloud then declared it clear, but Jazz knew better, and kept himself poised for battle. The dust started to clear, and he could see his fellow Autobots also poised, and looking around carefully.

Amy sighed with relief, and waved to Jazz. "Jaaaazz!" She called.

Jazz turned, and saw Amy waving from behind a rock. He saw a glint of something behind her. His vision zoomed, and he saw the glint of a blade, attached to a robotic appendage. "AMY, GET OUTTA THERE!" He shouted.

Amy lowered her hand, and stood up with a confused smile on her face.

Scorpinok could barely contain its excitement as it thrust its tail blade forward. The way it cut into the human wasn't nearly satisfying enough, but it had its orders; clean, but fatal. The key was destroyed, and now the weapon could not be used. If Megatron couldn't have it, _no one_ would.

Pain; that all there was. Pain, in her diaphragm. S he looked down, and saw a glinting metal blade sticking through her. She tried to swallow, but blood came out, and dripped out the corners of her mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Jazz tried to run toward the human girl, but a shot clipped his ankle.

"I was waiting for you to drop your guard!" Bonecrusher cackled.

Jazz turned, and fired on the Deceptacon, sending him scurrying away. The shots clipped his back end as the sand-colored tank maneuvered sluggishly through the dunes, pulling its way further with the claw on the top of the vehicle.

Ironhide saw Amy after Jazz started yelling, and aimed to fire on the heartless creature that had stabbed the human girl. It had pulled its deadly stinger out of Amy, and was poised over her limp body lying in the sand. "Today ain't your day!" He fired one shot from his cannons, and Scorpinok was sent flying to pieces for 5000 feet.

Amy watched as the stinger pulled from her body slowly, causing more damage. She wanted to scream, but every time she opened her mouth, more blood seeped out. She fell to the ground, and managed to hold herself up on one elbow, and looked up to see the giant insect transformer's stinger poised above her. It hissed something, but was blown away before it could finish what was probably a monologue of Amy's demise. Amy's breath came in rasps as she let herself fall on her back into the sand. She could hear Trigger righting itself then start shrieking, and running around in a panicked state.

"AMY!" Jazz shouted, running to the girl's aid. He fell on one knee next to her, and stared down at her frail human body. He didn't need Ratchet's medical expertise to know the girl wasn't going to live. "Amy," His voice cracked. It was too much to bear, why her? All he wanted was to protect her, why couldn't he even do _that_. Primus, this wasn't fair! He felt like a trainee gain, whining about tactical simulations, but this was no simulation, and there were no words for it other than it wasn't far.

Amy tried to speak, but the blood was preventing it. Despite the hindrance she persisted. "Juh..." She gurgled. "Jass..." Her mouth stopped forming words, and she felt hot tears stream down her face. She choked on her words, and coughed blood onto the ground as she tried to get up.

"Don't move!" Jazz snapped. Amy smiled up at him. Jazz dug his hands into the sand around Amy, and lifted her up. The sand seeped through his fingers until Amy was lying on his left palm, rasping, and staring up at him. She smiled as widely as she could, and mouthed something. Her panting persisted, and grew abruptly slower until her body stopped moving. Jazz felt as though all of his functions had ceased with the human girl.

Just like that, the human had ceased to function. Jazz stared at her for a long moment. He wanted so much for her to move. "Say something." Jazz heard his voice murmur. After all he had done to protect, would this really end? Was she really dead? Maybe there was a miniscule spark of life left in her.

_Do your best_. The words Amy had mouthed. They had spent many a day while Amy was in school as she mouthed things to him out the window of her English class. She had all the faith in the world in him, and he had let her down; he had let her die.

"Amy?" He held her closer to his face. Amy's expression was serene, he wished she would wake up, and this nightmare would be over.

Trigger fluttered, and shrieked its robotic form of sobs as the other Autobots walked up. They didn't have to ask; they already knew. It could be said for all of them that the guilt was unbearable; they were trying to protect humans, and here one had been killed not mere feet away from them, but despite how the other Autobots felt, Jazz's anguishing spark was far more difficult to describe.

Jazz felt as though he would shed tears, the tightness Amy had described as sadness gripped his spark like a vice, and pulled him down into a part of himself he had never seen before. He stared down at the body in his hands, and could still see her; he _had_ seen her...only hours before, and the images were still there. The tightness got worse the more he thought about Amy alive until he felt his eyes burn as a single tear mixed of oil and coolant leaked out of his right eye. It landed on his hand next to Amy. He ignored Ironhide as he pointed out softly that Jazz had a leak. The small pool the tear had made almost seemed to reflect Jazz's memories back at him .

_See? Autobots can cry, too. I bet you just never tried_. The sound of Amy's voice was so far away. Jazz didn't want to lose the memory of Amy.

Amy laughing as they drove through the desert listening to her iPod, and talking. Amy dancing on the roof of Jazz's vehicle form. He could still feel her bare feet padding out an obscure rhythm as Trigger trotted around his interior. He had been cross, but now he wished she would get up, and do it again. She had been a huge leap in his existence. Amy had taught Jazz all of her favorite things about Earth. How to play poker, how to dance, how to laugh, how to cry, and to relax even for just a miniscule amount of time. She had earned a place in his spark, an existence that would never fade.

"Jazz," Optimus placed a hand on the Autobots shoulder. "We have to go, the Deceptacons have moved to the village."

"Sam and Mikaela are there!" Bumblebee's worried shout pierced into Jazz.

Jazz's eyes narrowed behind his visor, and he turned angry and vengeful toward the village. He would _not_ let this happen again.

battle scene

Mikaela sobbed, seeing Amy's body lying in the sand, Trigger sitting depressed on top of her.

"Jazz!" Mikaela sobbed. "You can't just leave her here." She sniffed.

Jazz knelt down.

"What do your people do with those who have given their spark?" Optimus asked.

Sam sighed. "We bury them, and say something nice things about them." He crouched down and held out his hand for Trigger. "It's called a eulogy."

"Then that is what we will do." Optimus nodded his head.

Trigger looked at Sam, whimpering.

"It's okay, little guy." Sam felt his chest tighten; it wasn't okay. "Come on," He choked. "You...you have to let her go."

Trigger fluttered up to Mikaela, and landed on her arm. Mikaela stroked its head, and tried to calm down.

Jazz let more tears fall from his eyes. He knew he wasn't leaking. It was natural to mourn someone you had lost, and every tear seemed to say something about Amy; something Jazz remembered, something he missed, something he loved.

"Take her home." Jazz said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "We should."

Jazz turned his back to the group, the tears falling faster.

A black laquer casket sat at the head of a small group of people sitting in the graveyard. Sam stood just in front of the flower-laden casket, looking solemn.

He lifted his head to the crowd, choosing his words carefully. "A friend of mine once told me; it isn't what you say, but how you say it," He paused. "I don't know if I could say this any other way than Amy was more than just a friend to those who knew her." He looked at Mikaela, who nodded, then back at the crowd. "She would fight for those she loved, and she fought hard. I didn't know her very long, but I'd like to think that I knew Amy as long as anyone could know any one person." Sam chuckled a little. "She had an interesting view of the world; said you could life 1000 lifetimes, and not see everything. Besides the world, you could live 1000 lifetimes, and not know everything about Amy." Sam wiped his arm across his eyes"She loved to dance, and sing, and she'd break out into song and dance just to break a tense mood, or a quiet room. Life is too short to just sit around and be quiet; she said this often, and there isn't a moment I can think of where it did _not_ make at least one person smile."

Mikaela sniffed, and held Trigger tight against her.

"I'm really gonna miss her," Sam sniffed hard. "And I can't convey that enough."

People in black stood around the laquer black casket in the beautiful green cemetery. Sam and Mikaela stood together; Mikaela holding a whimpering Trigger as the casket was lowered into the grave. Distant relatives of Amy's, who Amy wouldn't have even recognized if she saw them, were there.

At the curb, sitting silently was a silver Pontiac Solstice; an alien robot come to mourn the death of one of the few humans on Earth he could honestly say he loved. Hanging from Jazz's rearview mirror was the silver locket Amy had never taken off. It had been suggested to bury it with Amy since she cherished it so much.

_"I know Amy would want you to keep it." Mikaela said._

Now it hung from his rearview mirror along side the small silver frame Amy had brought him from New York. She had been right about one thing; it was difficult to buy a gift for an Autobot, but it was also true that the gift itself had no bearing on the reaction; it was the fact that Amy thought about him while she was away.

_I couldn't protect you._ Jazz thought. He could almost see her giving him that look when she thought he was being too hard on himself.

_"You protected me plenty, silly." Amy smiled. She sat on Jazz's knee, on the hill above the drive-in theater. "I had to do something. Trigger couldn't jam the coin in there himself."_

_Jazz looked at the girl on his knee, and wanted to cry. "I could've protected you."_

_Amy laughed. "Of course, and you did a really great job, but I had to do something."_

_Jazz sighed. "You-"_

_"Made a necessary sacrifice." Amy stood up. "Now, promise me something okay?"_

_Jazz nodded slowly. _

_"Stop kicking yourself, because you didn't kill me, Scorponok did." Amy clasped her hands behind her back. "Take care of Trigger for me?" she bit her lip, "And don't dwell on me. Keep your head up, and be an Autobot, that's an order." She smiled softly again._

"Jazz." Sam touched Jazz's hood.

Jazz's engine started. The hologram stared at the steering wheel for a moment then looked at the lacquer casket.

Trigger hopped through the window onto the passenger side seat. It looked up at Jazz with it's single bulbous blue eye.

"Where you gonna go now?" Sam asked as Bumblebee drove up, and the passenger side door opened.

Jazz sighed. "For a drive."

Bumblebee honked.

Jazz smirked as he started off toward the hill over the drive-in theater. The picture frame swung idly from the rearview mirror. Whereas Jazz had never thought he would ever put a picture in the frame, the photograph Trigger had taken of Amy in her sequined Lady Marmalade costume, standing with Jazz behind her, both smiling, hung in the picture frame with a caption engraved on the bottom of the frame in black letters.

_**... All That Jazz**_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vincent: reads carefully New York? O-o

Zex: Y-yeah. I had intended to have Amy go to New York to stay with her aunt, but changed it to the Lennox family.

Vincent: Huh. I didn't know you did tragedy so well.

Zex: smiles mischievously What can I say? I like killing people

Vincent: That could be SO wrong...--

Zex: I know:D


	6. EndEpilogueshort

Tidbit 5

Part 31

Original ending, cut out because it felt too rushed

I do not own Transformers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Human news crews thundered overhead, the Decepticons were depleting, and even retreating, but it was only a matter of time before they came back. The Autobots' secret was out; the public knew about their existence, and there was nothing to do.

Ratchet stared out the window of the hospital room. He sighed, watching the Decepticons give their final burst of weapons fire to the barricade in the city. They were all falling back for one reason; the signal was gone. He could see it in the Decepticon leader's burning red optics that there was nothing more to be done in this city. The Autobots' forces had grown exponentially, but the Decepticons had not. He turned from the window, and walked slowly to the station which the familiar blue femme rest on.

With one hand, the C.M.O. lightly brushed his fingers across the femme's forehead. Her optics were dark, and the readouts remained the same. One small blue line wavered hopefully.

Jazz sat at Amy's side, a tentative black femme at his side, watching the blue femme silently. Goldbug had long since left with Bumblebee, her sympathy circuits too flooded with the guilt of her mother spark's near death.

"Da 'Con's turnin' tail?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, they are, thankfully."

"Dey be back." The black femme murmured almost inaudibly

"Yes, they will." Ratchet sighed.

A silence ensued as the trio contemplated the happenings of the past few days.

"Hey doc," Jazz's vocal processor annunciated clearly through his melancholy. "Remember when she had to get fixed up? You put her in a synthoid form, an' she was all right."

Ratchet shook his head. "Her core consciousness was transferred to a pretender form then. I'm afraid that would not work in this situation Amy's core consciousness is what is in jeopardy."

The short black femme took a deep breath as if to say something, but closed he mouthplate, and shook her head.

Jazz rubbed her back. "It's a'ight, Meister." He murmured. "She gonna be good as new in no time." He smiled assuringly.

Ratchet sighed.

Jazz looked at the medic slightly distressed "She _will_ come around, right doc?"

Ratchet folded his arms behind his back. He looked back at the blue femme's body. "Perhaps, but," He paused, hanging his head solemnly. "All we can do is wait."


End file.
